Confessions
by oh one
Summary: Sometimes, it's best not to know the truth. Elliot/Olivia Will be moved up to M later
1. Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler was impatiently sitting at his desk looking though many files of the current case. A man had abducted three boys during the past week, and it was not looking too good. Blood had been found on a bench at Central Park,which matched one of the boys DNA. Elliot sighed as he went through the files, he was looking at recent pedophiles who had been let out of prison recently. Fin and Munch had just gone up to the crib not too long ago. Cragen had gone home for a bit , to get some sleep, he had been up for three days straight.

Elliot looked up, and found his eyes staring at his partner. ''You got anything El?" his partner asked,rubbing her eyes. She had been up with Elliot for the past 24 hours. Sleep was hard to find when three innocent boys were missing.

"Eh not much. I found a few guys who looked suspicious, but I've talked to their patrol officers, and they've been accounted for." Elliot stated. Elliot frowned when he saw his partners eyes start to droop. She looked as though she could do with a weeks long sleep.

"Liv, why don't you go up to the crib and grab a couple hours of sleep? I can handle this, we only have a few files to go through." Elliot asked gently.

"I couldn't fall asleep even if I wanted to. I just can't stop thinking of those boys, Elliot. We have to find them!" Olivia said nervously. Elliot frowned yet again.

"I know Liv, the whole squad has been working on this case 24/7. This guy is good.'' Elliot said.

"I know. It just scares me." Olivia confessed, leaving Elliot a bit confused.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"It's just weird. This man abducted three boys, in a week. I mean we're usually faced with one missing boy at a time, and we find them 99% of the time. But now, this man, kidnapped three boys, and we have no idea where he is, or where the boys are." Olivia said frowning. Elliot wanted to agree with Olivia, but he didn't want her to lose faith in the missing boys.

"Well, we didn't find any bodies right?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head. "I bet they're still alive, they're somewhere out there right now. Maybe he didn't even touch them. We've looked through every pedophile who has been released in the past six months. This man could be fooling us."

"Yeah, but the problem is, what happens if this man has been out for a long time, and he just decided to rape again." Olivia said. "In one case a man was out of jail for twenty years before he raped again."

"Well." Elliot said scratching his head. "Lets look back on the past 5 years. It will take about three hours if we spilt up the paperwork." Olivia nodded and proceeded to get the paperwork from the file cabinet.

* * *

After hours of work, the detectives came up with 20 people who matched the descriptions. Both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted but pleased with the amount of work they were able to accomplish. It was nearly sunrise, and a new day was starting, making it day 8 of the abductions.

"Should I wake up Munch and Fin?" Olivia asked Elliot. She was currently organizing the files they found into a single folder. Elliot slowly nodded his head. His eyes were sore and his hands were numb.

"You okay El?" Olivia asked looking concerned.

"Yeah." Elliot answered quickly. He could tell Olivia did not look pleased with his answer.

"Look I know something is bothering you. You haven't been yourself lately." Olivia said, taking a seat on his desk. Elliot sat in silence for a minutes before answering.

"Well, it's been a year today since Kathy left me. I can't help but think it's my fault. I was too busy with work and chose it over my family." Elliot said. " I could have been anything else, a teacher, a dentist, hell even a burger flipper! At least I'd get to see my kids."

"El, if you never took this job hundreds of children could have died, families may have never found the body of a loved one. You changer many people's lives, whether you want to realize that or not." Olivia said looking him in the eyes.

Elliot slowly nodded.

"Plus, you would have never met me!" Olivia said brightly, changing the damp mood. At this she walked upstairs to the crib, leaving Elliot to his thoughts. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter! It's kind of an introduction, the rest of the chapters will be longer. There will be more Olivia/Elliot stuff later. Please leave a review, I love feedback.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson was tossing and turning, sweat could be seen dripping down her face. She burst up, panting. Another nightmare, she sighed. Olivia looked over at the clock, it read 4:30. She had work at 6:00, but there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. She thought it would be best to go into work early, they were finally closing in on the boys. The last two days had been absolutely disappointing and exhausting. They had several tips about the three boys, but all ended up being rubbish. Finally, last night, they received a call from the man who gave them a new lead.

This man seemed to be different from the rest of the people who had called in on the boys. He was defiantly more educated than the rest, making him more reliable. But there was something else about him, that made him more creepy than the rest. In most situations anyone in the SVU would love to get great detail from a victim,witness, or perpetrator. But in this case, it was almost frightening to hear this man talk. We tried to trace the phone line after he had called, but all we got was the pay phone, which was strangely wiped clean of all prints. This man was looking very suspicious.

After showering and grabbing a quick bite Olivia made her way to work. She was greeted by Elliot who was already sitting at his desk.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Olivia asked taking a seat at her desk. Both of them were in an hour earlier than they were supposed to be.

"Long night."Elliot simply said. "I kept thinking about that guy who called. I'm positive he's involved."

"Yeah by the way he described seeing the boys, seemed a little bit to real for me."Olivia said looking a bit disgusted. The man had described all the injuries on the boys, even the ones that were located in places a person could not see, unless the victims was undressed.

The phone rang, Elliot quickly answered "Hello?" Olivia watched Elliot's facial expressions and knew something was wrong.

"The boys, they're on 64th avenue, come on!" Elliot gasped, grabbing his coat.

"What? Wait El! We need to call the captain and everyone." Olivia said looking confused. "Who was that?"

"The man who called yesterday, look we don't have time, he said we only have 15 minutes." Elliot said rushing outside. Olivia, followed Elliot, not daring to question him anymore.

* * *

They managed to get to 64th avenue in 10 minutes, with 5 to spare.

"I'll call for backup." Olivia said before getting out of the car.

"Liv, come on! I see the boy!" Elliot said. Olivia quickly looked up, it was indeed one of the missing boys, who went by the name of Mikey Evans. Mikey was dressed in dirty, torn rags. His face was covered in dirt, he was lying face down in the dirty lot. Elliot was the first to run over to the boy, but before he could get there, gunshots were fired.

"Elliot!"Olivia screamed. She ran over to Elliot, he was shot right around the chest, his blood was everywhere

"Backup to 64th Avenue! Police officer down! Gun shots fired!" Olivia screamed into the radio.

Elliot moaned, he was fighting to keeps his eyes open. Olivia looked around, there was no sign of the shooter.

"Elliot! Please don't die, please! Keep your eyes open, come on!" Olivia yelled shaking Elliot.

"The boy, Olivia, check the boy." Elliot mumbled. Olivia hesitated, but ran over towards the boy, his pulse was normal. Soon, sirens could be heard, slightly calming down Olivia. Medics carefully put both Elliot and the boy on stretchers.

"Excuse me Detective, do you want to right with Detective Stabler?" The medic asked. Olivia nodded her head.

The ride from the lot to the hospital seemed never ending. Elliot kept losing his pulse, and he was still bleeding heavily. Olivia felt helpless. What would she do without Elliot? He was the only person she seemed to have left in her life.

* * *

Olivia, along with the rest of the SVU squad and Elliot's family, had been sitting in the waiting room for a little over 4 hours. Elliot was in the operating room, the bullet was being removed from his chest. Thankfully it missed his heart by inches. The boy they had found was being hospitalized, and his parents were anxious to see Elliot. They were over joyed with happiness, but the search for the other two boys were still not over.

Olivia did not know why, but she felt a bit weird with Kathy there and all. Maybe even jealous? Olivia quickly shook these feelings away, why would she be jealous of Kathy? Maybe because she was married to Elliot, a voice said in Olivia's head. Olivia smirked, why would she be jealous of that, they were simply best friends. Or friends with benefits, the voice echoed in her head.

"Shutup." Olivia mumbled, not knowing she spoke out loud.

"What was that?"Kathy asked. She looked a bit impatient and annoyed.

"Oh uh I just hope Elliot gets out of surgery soon."Olivia said quickly.

"Yeah." Kathy said, looking suspicious. "He'll be fine, the bullet did miss his heart."

"I know, but I still can't help but be scared." Olivia protested. Before the two could argue anymore, Elliot's doctor cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone." The doctor said addressing the room. "It looks like Elliot will make a full recovery!"

Olivia, along with everyone else, sighed with relief.

"He is awake, the family may see him first." The doctor instructed. Kathy and the kids went in for about 30 minutes, followed by the SVU squad. When everyone was done, Olivia entered the room, looking nervous. Elliot had a bandage around his chest, and looked exhausted.

"Hey El, feeling better?" Olivia asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh yeah,it's no big deal. I wish the doctor would let me leave, I feel fine!" Elliot said weakly.

"Elliot, you were shot in the chest." Olivia said seriously. "You need time to get better!"

"Liv, I'm fine, don't worry." Elliot said reassuring her.

"You scared me out there, Elliot." Olivia frowned. "I thought I'd lose you."

"Liv, you know you'll never get rid of me, even if you try." Elliot said playfully.

"Good." Olivia said smiling.

"Sorry, but I have to ask you to leave Miss. Visiting hours are over." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said, standing up.

"I'll be back before you know it!"Elliot said. "If you hear anything, I want a phone call immediately, I don't care if it's 3 a.m."

"You can count on me."Olivia said rubbing his shoulder, before leaving the room.

"Bye Liv." Elliot whispered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Well that was chapter two, I hoped every enjoyed it. You can expect more action/romance soon. Reviews are appreciated:)


End file.
